


Use Your Words

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bahorel, Dom/sub, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Misgendering, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Loathing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Feuilly, Subdrop, Trans Character, Trans Feuilly, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, dfab feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly has a hard time explaining what's wrong and Bahorel takes care of him. (aka an excuse to write self-indulgent smut from your local asexual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smut Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely un-betaed, I only did a quick read over at 2 am before publishing, and this is the first thing I will have published in several years, so if you notice any mistakes feel free to let me know.  
> Feuilly in this is dfab who presents as male, he is in an established relationship with Bahorel, their relationship contains elements of consensual BDSM and includes many different kinks. Feuilly does not normally experience much dysphoria around his gender but does struggle with his self worth in this. This is very self-indulgent so excuse that, if you're just here for the smut I support you 100%. Chapter 1 will be smut, chapter 2 will contain plot, and if i write a 3rd chapter it will include more smut. So feel free to suggest anything you would like to see (kinks welcome)

Feuilly sighed tiredly as he came into his and Bahorel’s apartment, he dropped his bag by the door and tossed his hat onto the table in front of the couch. He flopped down on the couch, and groaned in relief to finally be off his feet. Bahorel came in a moment later, smiling lightly at the sight of Feuilly sprawled out over the couch like a starfish. 

“Another 14 hour shift?” Bahorel asked, knocking Feuilly’s feet off the end of the couch to sit down. Feuilly brought them back up and rested his boots on Bahorel’s lap. “That shit should be illegal. Working you that long. And not even in the fun way.” Bahorel complained. Feuilly snorted in amusement, eyes still closed, one arm slung over his eyes while the other hung off the edge of the couch. 

“Joly dropped off some food earlier. How about you go shower and I’ll warm it up.” Bahorel suggested. Feuilly groaned softly. 

“Food first.” He protested. 

“Well you need to go take off your binder before anything else.” Bahorel said firmly. “And you might as well shower after that.” He stood up, knocking Feuilly’s feet onto the ground. Feuilly sighed heavily and held a hand out for Bahorel to help him up. Bahorel took the hand and pulled the smaller man up easily, tugging him into a hug. He smiled when Feuilly melted into his chest, tucking his head under Bahorel’s chin, curls damp with sweat and squished flat in some places from his hat. Bahorel smirked and crouched briefly, hooking one arm under Feuilly’s bottom to lift him up while the other steadied his upper half. Feuilly glared down at him without any real heat, and let Bahorel carry him into the bathroom. He sat Feuilly down beside the shower and smirked proudly. Feuilly rolled his eyes and crouched down to untie his boots. 

Bahorel headed out of the bathroom to go start heating up their dinner. He dumped the container of stew into a pot and turned on the stove, and threw on some rice in the pot beside it. After making sure it would be fine on its own he grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed back to the bathroom. Feuilly had already discarded his jeans and was tossing his work shirt into the clothes bin when Bahorel entered. Feuilly stood there for a moment in his boxers and binder, working up the energy to fight his way out of the top. He took a deep breath to brace himself then started tugging it off, wiggling, hopping, and fighting his way out until that too was tossed into the clothes bin. Bahorel frowned slightly at the red marks and dents it left behind on the tanned skin. Feuilly stepped out of his boxers, kicking them with one foot in the direction of the hamper then turned on the shower. He stepped in without waiting for the water to heat up and hissed at the cold spray on his overheated body. Bahorel chuckled quietly in amusement and admired the way the water rolled its way over Feuilly’s chest, making the dusty nipples harden into little points. Feuilly grabbed the soap and covered his hands before scrubbing himself down, cleaning off the sweat of the day. Bahorel leaned against the doorframe, just enjoying the view while Feuilly cleaned himself. Bahorel glanced him over one more time before heading to the bedroom, grabbing Feuilly’s collar from their play box before anything else and tucked it into his pocket. He then went out to make sure the food hadn’t burnt or boiled over. 

Bahorel stirred the stew and grabbed two bowls. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and scooped large portions into both bowls, bringing them in to the living room and sitting them on the table before going back to get another beer for both of them. He sat himself down and started eating while waiting for Feuilly. He lounged back on the couch and flipped on the TV, eventually settling on some cartoon. Feuilly came out a minute later, hair still dripping water onto the shoulders of the shirt he was wearing, one that was definitely too big for the smaller boy. He sat down beside Bahorel and grabbed his own bowl of food, saying a quick thank you before starting to eat. They ate in silence, watching the cartoons while sipping on their beers. Feuilly sat his bowl aside once he had eaten about half of the food inside. He relaxed and enjoyed his beer. Bahorel finished his own food and took over Feuilly’s finishing it off with ease. They watched the cartoon for a few minutes then Feuilly got up and took the dishes to the kitchen, washing them slowly. Bahorel finished off his beer and looked around the room lightly. He took his time and made his way into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Feuilly’s waist and watched over his shoulder as he scrubbed the pots clean. 

“Hey Baby Boy.” Bahorel hummed in content. Feuilly made a noise of acknowledgement and leaned back against Bahorel’s chest slightly. “Want to play tonight?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly nodded eagerly and Bahorel smiled, pressing a kiss to Feuilly’s temple. He took the collar out of his pocket and buckled it into place around Feuilly’s neck. Admiring the contrast between the dark leather and the freckled skin. The tense set of Feuilly’s shoulders relaxed at the sturdy weight around his throat and Bahorel smiled to himself. 

“Finish washing these then come to the bedroom.” Bahorel ordered and headed to the bedroom to get everything ready for the scene. He grabbed a washcloth and got it wet for later clean up, looked through their toy box and pulled out one of the bigger vibrators they owned. It was a little bit longer than Bahorel but not quite as thick. He looked over the restraints but decided against them. He took out the blindfold but left it by the box. Hoping Feuilly could just follow orders and keep his eyes closed, but knew how anxious it sometimes made Feuilly to be completely in the dark. Bahorel took off his pants and tossed them aside, not wanting to deal with them later. Feuilly shuffled into the room shyly after a few minutes. 

“Take off your boxers and lay down on your tummy Babe.” Bahorel ordered, leaning against the wall nearby. Feuilly’s cheeks flushed in excitement and pushed his boxers down, stepped out of them and crawled up on the bed. Bahorel watched the sway of his ass happily. Feuilly laid himself down and Bahorel waited a few moments before walking over and kneeling beside him. 

“Such a well behaved boy.” Bahorel hummed proudly. “So here’s the plan. Today I’m not going to fuck you, in fact, I’m not going to be touching you unless I need to. Today I just want to watch you touch yourself for me.” Bahorel explained, rubbing a hand over Feuilly’s bottom and lower back lightly. 

“Do you understand?” Bahorel asked directly, Feuilly nodded, hips already squirming a bit on the mattress, eager for some friction. Bahorel raised his hand up and slapped down on Feuilly’s bottom, making the boy gasp sharply. “Use your words Baby.” Bahorel reminded him. Feuilly’s hips arched off the bed slightly, silently begging for another spanking. Bahorel smirked slightly to himself but didn’t give him what he wanted. There was already a clearly defined red handprint visible on the paler flesh. 

“Words.” He reminded him again. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Feuilly moaned out. “I understand.” He nodded quickly. 

“There’s my good boy. Now roll over for me.” He instructed. Feuilly obeyed and rolled onto his back. He tugged the shirt he was wearing down a bit more to cover himself. 

“Close your eyes Baby.” Bahorel hummed with a smile, Feuilly squirmed a bit on the bed, hands grasping at the blankets a bit anxiously. Bahorel leaned over, breaking his own rule briefly and kissing Feuilly’s forehead. “It’s okay. Just relax. Do you want the blindfold instead?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded. Bahorel got up and got out the sheer blindfold. It blocked most details but some light was still able to come through along with vague shapes. Bahorel secured it around Feuilly’s eyes and the younger man slowly relaxed. “Good boy.” Bahorel mumbled and sat back. 

“I want you to start touching yourself. Chest first.” Bahorel instructed. Feuilly’s breath hitched slightly and he slowly followed the order, letting go of the blankets to skirt a hand over his breasts lightly. Staying over the shirt he was wearing, an older one of Bahorel’s, while he squeezed the mounds softly, rolling his hands over them. Bahorel told him after a few moments to focus on his nipples. Feuilly gently pinched at the small buds through the shirt. He gasped in surprise when the shirt started moving up his chest. Bahorel pushed it up until it rested above Feuilly’s chest, tucked under his chin. Feuilly’s hands went back to his bare chest, plucking at his nipples, tugging lightly and pinching until the sensitive buds were sore and flushed. 

“Move down your body.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly slowly trailed his hands down his chest and over his stomach. He shivered lightly and squirmed under his own touch. “Focus on the area around your hole, don’t touch yourself there yet.” Bahorel said. Feuilly let out a small whine, pressing his thighs close together briefly before trailing a hand down over his hipbones and over his thighs. Brushing lightly over the soft tender skin of his inner thighs. He shivered and continued until Bahorel spoke again, who waited until Feuilly’s chest was heaving, breasts pushing up into the cool air, and a damp patch was forming underneath Feuilly’s bottom. Inner thighs visibly slick and wet.

“Such a good boy. Okay, I want you to take your index finger and play with your slit. Don’t go inside yourself yet. Just feel how wet and pretty you are for me.” Bahorel ordered. Feuilly whimpered softly and followed the instructions, slipping a finger through the slick, sliding up and down a few swipes. “So good. My pretty boy. Look so good for me. Now play with your clit. Circle it a few times.” Bahorel said. Feuilly’s back arched slightly as he applied pressure to the small pink bump. His mouth dropped open and he panted softly. Fingers circling his clit a couple of times before adding pressure and rubbing over the bump the way he knew felt the best. He moaned and whimpered quietly, eyes closing behind the blindfold, hand speeding up slightly. 

“Use your other hand to hold yourself open.” Bahorel said, “Let me see you.” He said softly. Feuilly reached down and spread his lips apart, Bahorel moaned softly at the sight of the soft pink folds, entrance fluttering slightly around air, and juices dripping down his thighs. 

“You’ve been so good for me Baby. I’m going to let you pick. Either you can use your fingers on yourself and you can come whenever you want, or you can use a toy but you have to wait until I say you can come.” Bahorel told him. “What do you want to do Baby?” He asked. Feuilly whimpered anxiously as he tried to decide what he wanted. 

“Toy.” Feuilly finally decided. Bahorel smiled and grabbed the thick vibrator he had nearby. 

“Good choice Boy. Do you want to prep yourself or should I just see for myself whether you’re ready?” he asked. Feuilly whined, hand speeding up over his clit desperately before Bahorel pushed it away. 

“You.” Feuilly answered and Bahorel grinned widely, moving down between Feuilly’s thighs. He let his breath ghost over Feuilly’s dripping wet entrance and watched the way the tiny hole fluttered in response. He couldn’t resist dipping his tongue into the folds and licking a long swipe over the slit. Feuilly’s breath hitched and his hands returned to the blankets, tangling up in them. Bahorel grabbed Feuilly’s thighs and pushed them further apart, leaving the smaller boy displayed and vulnerable to his tongue. He took in the salty flavor of the slick and pushed his tongue up into Feuilly, exploring the tight entrance. He thrust his tongue in a few times before moving up to suck and nip at Feuilly’s clit. Meanwhile he brought a finger to Feuilly’s entrance, pushing it inside and moaned at the hot wet walls that clamped around the digit. The heat squeezed him tightly and he pumped his finger quickly, enjoying the drag. The way Feuilly’s walls tightened around him, squeezing and sucking on his finger slightly, not wanting to let it go. His inner walls were slippery smooth and burning hot, quickly soaking the rest of his hand with slick. He pressed a kiss to Feuilly’s inner thigh and brought a hand down to stroke himself, squeezing himself in time with the pulses of Feuilly’s cunt around his finger. He groaned loudly. 

“Okay Baby Boy, tell me, do you want me to really take my time, stretch you open, go nice and slow so that you are all ready to take this big toy for me, or do you want me to just push this big thick cock into you, leave you sore and gaping. All open and red for me later. Feeling every single inch of this toy.” He asked and Feuilly moaned at his words. 

“Now. Toy now. In me.” Feuilly panted out. Bahorel smirked and pulled his finger out, bringing it up to Feuilly’s mouth. “Clean up your mess. Then you can wet your new toy.” Bahorel ordered. Feuilly opened his mouth widely, letting Bahorel push his finger in deeply, he closed his lips around Bahorel’s finger and suckled softly, brushing over the area with small kitten licks. Once the skin was clean Bahorel pulled out his finger and brought the toy up. He traced it over Feuilly’s lips and pressed just the head in at first, letting the boy suck softly on it before pushing the toy in deeply until Feuilly gagged on it, feeling it hit the back of his throat and slip down. He gagged and coughed around it, spit coating the toy quickly. Bahorel watched closely to make sure Feuilly was actually okay and didn’t need him to stop. He thrust the toy in and out of the boy’s throat a few times before pulling it out and bringing it to Feuilly’s hand. 

“Okay Baby Boy. You take over now. Don’t go slow. Just push it in and start fucking yourself.” He ordered and Feuilly moaned, voice rough and broken. Feuilly brought the toy to his slick entrance and lined it up before shoving it inside roughly, drawing out a louder moan. He paused for a brief second before yanking it back out and beginning to fuck himself quickly. Hand slapping against his clit with each thrust with a wet sound. The loud squelching sounds echoed through the room along with two voices panting and the slick sound of Bahorel stroking himself. Bahorel muttered a mix of praise and filth to the boy who was pushing back into his own hand, moaning at the hot ache from the stretch. 

“Such a good boy. So hot for me. Just dripping. Taking that big cock like you were made for it. I should keep you filled all the time. Always wet and hot and open for me. No more prep needed, I would just pull the toy out and shove inside. Fuck you so hard. Keep you open on my cock. Your little pussy would get so sore wouldn’t it? Just sit you down on my lap and shove my dick up inside you. Use you like a little cock warmer. You’d be gaping open and sore all the time.” Bahorel moaned. 

“Yes, yes, please Sir yes. Please Master.” Feuilly whimpered. Bahorel grabbed a small remote with his free hand that wasn’t pumping over his cock. He immediately turned the speed up to four and Feuilly cried out at the sudden vibration. His hand faltered and he took a moment to get the rhythm back. Slamming the toy into himself roughly, enjoying the small twinge of pain from the sheer size of the toy. Bahorel squeezed himself and turned the toy up to eight briefly before turning it back down to two after Feuilly screamed in pleasure. The smaller boy whimpered frantically at the dull buzzing that didn’t match the pace of the thrusting. Bahorel slowly moved it back up to four then up to ten in under a minute. Feuilly sobbed out a cry at the intense vibrations, the speed making his pussy throb and ache. Gushing out waves of slick with each pump in and out. Bahorel moaned as he felt himself getting closer and made his way up to Feuilly’s head. He placed himself at Feuilly’s mouth, tracing over his lips, smearing pre-cum over the plump red mouth. Feuilly dropped his jaw open and took Bahorel inside, letting the other man choke him on the huge cock. He coughed around it wetly but sucked with enthusiasm. Hand working furiously down below them. 

“Once I come then you can, okay Pet?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly whimpered out a stream of yesses around the cock in his throat, the vibrations making Bahorel moan and orgasm. The first spurt of liquid going straight down Feuilly’s throat. Bahorel pulled out, the next spurt going over the wet open mouth, then down Feuilly’s neck and breasts. He reached down to smear the semen over Feuilly’s nipples and tugged on them sharply. Feuilly cried out and sobbed as he came. Fluid gushing out around the toy, soaking his hand, thighs, and the mattress below him. 

“Fuck, look at how beautiful you are Precious.” Bahorel moaned, pushing the blindfold down from Feuilly’s eyes. Watching the boy blink at the sudden light. Pupils huge and eyes damp. The flushed boy whimpered at the still vibrating toy and Bahorel turned it down to one, where it was just a slow pulsing. Bahorel let Feuilly ride out the pulses for a few long moments before turning it off and pulling the toy out. He tossed it aside to clean later and cleaned up Feuilly’s face and chest gently with the wet washcloth he had nearby. 

“So good for me Baby Boy. You were so good.” He said gently. He unbuckled the collar and put it aside. When he turned back he glanced up at Feuilly’s face and gasped when he saw the thick streams of tears rolling down Feuilly’s cheeks.

“Whoa Babe what’s wrong?” Bahorel asked in alarm, wiping the tears away from Feuilly’s cheeks with his thumbs. Feuilly shook his head, ducking his face low to hide the tears. He wrapped his arms around himself anxiously but let Bahorel pull him into his chest. Bahorel rocked him slowly, hoping that it would bring his boyfriend some form of comfort. “Babe, talk to me… did I upset you? Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly. Feuilly shook his head quietly and got up, shuffling over to the bathroom. Bahorel waited a moment then followed. Feuilly hadn’t locked the door and didn’t protest when Bahorel pushed it open. Feuilly had one hand stuffed with toilet paper and was wiping the evidence of what they had done away from his thighs. Shoulders still shuddering with silent sobs. Once Feuilly finished cleaning himself off and flushed away the evidence he shuffled back into the bedroom, grabbed a new pair of underwear and pulled them on. He crawled under the blankets and curled up. Bahorel sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through the curly ginger hair. Bahorel opened his mouth to ask again what was wrong but Feuilly interrupted him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now… let’s just go to sleep…” Feuilly mumbled into a pillow. Bahorel laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around Feuilly’s waist and pulling him in closer. Feuilly didn’t move away from the touch so Bahorel made himself more comfortable and pressed a kiss to the top of Feuilly’s head. 

“Okay.” He said simply and tried to relax, even though every tremor of suppressed crying made him want to scoop Feuilly onto his lap and make him explain what was wrong. Eventually Feuilly dozed off into a fitful sleep. Bahorel stayed awake for a while afterwards, trailing his fingers over Feuilly’s freckled skin lightly, trying to figure out what could be wrong.


	2. Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of self harm, self-loathing, and minor sexual assault along with misgendering, if you feel that any of this may be triggering to you then please take care of yourself and don't risk it, though all of the above situations are minor and only briefly discussed.  
> Okay so this chapter is no smut, just a plot that came out of no where, again no beta and I only did a quick read through for spelling errors. If you are just here for smut, ignore this chapter, chapters 1 and 3 will contain the fun stuff.  
> Feel free to tell me if you notice any mistakes or if you have something you would like me to include/write.  
> (especially kinks, i will write for almost any kink happily, my only real limits i can think of are vore, scat, and vomit, I can't do that)  
> ((so basically please recommend kinks))

When Bahorel woke up Feuilly was already gone, a quick glance at the work schedule by the bed showed that Feuilly was at his mechanic job this morning. The night before had been the factory, and later today would be the diner. Bahorel sighed heavily and laid there for a while before pulling out his phone and sending Feuilly a text to check on him and then called Grantaire. They made plans to meet at the gym in a few hours and Bahorel went about his morning. Stripping the sheets off the bed to throw them in the washer, noting the still damp spot on the blankets. He put new sheets on the bed and glanced over the old set, making sure that there was no blood, still not sure what had upset Feuilly so much the night before. He took the sheets to the washer and cleaned up all of the evidence from the night before. He cleaned the toy and put it back in its place, along with the collar and blindfold. He headed out to the kitchen and drank a beer along with his breakfast. He sighed and went to get dressed afterwards. Heading out to the gym a half hour early. 

He got there before Grantaire and started his warm ups. He had worked up a sweat by the time Grantaire showed up and was taking out his frustrations from the day on a punching bag. Grantaire watched in amusement. 

“What’s got you so wound up?” Grantaire asked. Bahorel sighed for the umpteenth time that day and hit the bag once more before going to get a towel and drink from his water bottle. 

“Something’s wrong with Feuilly and he won’t tell me what it is.” Bahorel told him. 

“Maybe he’s just not feeling great?” Grantaire shrugged slightly. 

“No, it’s something more than that…” Bahorel sighed. “It seemed like everything was going fine and then he just broke down…” 

“So I assume you’re picking him up tonight and making him talk about it?” Grantaire chuckled. Bahorel rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t act like you know everything…” He huffed. 

XxX 

“What are you doing here?” Feuilly asked in surprise. 

“I came to walk you home you little unappreciative shit.” Bahorel pouted. Feuilly rolled his eyes lightly. 

“I’ve got twenty minutes left of my shift. Sit down and order something or leave.” He said and headed over to another table where a woman was snapping her fingers to get his attention. Bahorel sat himself down and stared at the menu for a few moments, he already knew what he was getting. The other waiters knew what he was getting. Hell the chef probably knew what he was getting. He glanced over and watched Feuilly. The other man looked exhausted but kept a smile on his face as he chatted with the customers. The woman who had snapped at him looked put off by his friendly demeanor and ordered her food shortly. Feuilly took the order over to the kitchen, ignoring the man at an adjacent table who leered at his ass as he walked past. Bahorel noticed though and glared at the back of the man’s head. Feuilly came over a few minutes later and sat a plate of cheese covered French fries that were dusted with cayenne pepper, in front of him along with a soda. Bahorel smiled happily. 

“Good boy.” He smirked lightly and laughed to himself at the way Feuilly’s cheeks immediately flushed with color. Feuilly flipped him off, hand low so that no one else would notice, and walked off. Bahorel started eating his fries while he waited, watching Feuilly move from table to table, delivering food, taking orders, and cleaning up tables in his free moments. The man at the table near Bahorel’s was watching Feuilly as well and murmured to his friend loud enough for most of the small diner to hear. 

“That one’s got the ass of a girl, face too.” He snickered and watched appreciatively as Feuilly walked past, reaching out to pinch Feuilly’s bottom. Feuilly flinched away from the touch, the spot still slightly sore from the firm slap the night before. Bahorel was already up and halfway to the man before anyone could try to stop him. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up out of his chair. 

“What the hell did you just say about my boyfriend you piece of shit?” Bahorel growled out. The man floundered for words, and shoved at Bahorel. Feuilly came between them quickly, pushing Bahorel away from the man. 

“Bahorel! Knock it off, it’s fine. Go sit back down.” He said sharply then turned back to the other man. “Sir, I am so sorry about that…” The man scoffed at him and smoothed down the collar of his shirt. 

“Yeah, you should be. That psycho boyfriend of yours should be locked up.” The man snapped. Feuilly’s jaw clenched and he tried to stay professional. 

“Sir, please refrain from insulting our other customers. Your meal will be on me, I’m very very sorry about this.” Feuilly said, hoping to placate the man. 

“Where is your manager? I think he’ll want to hear about this.” The man huffed. “You’ll both be lucky if I don’t decide to press charges.” Feuilly visibly deflated and nodded in acknowledgement, making his way over to the manager’s office. Bahorel glared at the man furiously. 

“What the hell are you trying to accomplish here? You sexually assault an employee then have the nerve to ask for a manager?” Bahorel spat out. 

“I hope you and your little girlfriend have a pretty good lawyer you bastard.” The man smirked. 

“I am a fucking lawyer.” Bahorel snapped, ignoring the fact that he was still only in law school. Feuilly returned with the manager who asked them to join her in their office. 

“Sir could you tell me in your own words what this complaint is about? Feuilly is one of our best employees.” Feuilly’s manager asked the man. 

“He sent his fucking body guard boyfriend out to attack me!” the man shouted. “I want him fired!” 

“Feuilly?” she asked doubtfully and looked at him. 

“There was just a small misunderstanding…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Miss, this dick-man, sorry, assaulted Feuilly first, he made inappropriate comments towards him, and grabbed his ass. He was being completely inappropriate, Feuilly wasn’t in a place to defend himself, so I took control of the situation. I never hit him… I wish I had though…” Bahorel said, mumbling the last line to himself. 

“Feuilly, is this true?” She asked. Feuilly nodded quietly. The woman turned her glare on the man who shrank under her gaze. 

“Sir I am going to review the security footage now, you are all welcome to wait here.” She said shortly and brought up the file on her computer. The man started shifting uncomfortably while she watched the video. After she finished watching she turned it off and stared at the man. 

“I believe you owe my employee an apology. You are no longer welcome in my diner. And if I hear about you harassing my employee or his boyfriend again I have no problem with pressing charges against you.” She said firmly. The man babbled in frustration for a few minutes before sighing loudly, looking ready to hurt someone. 

“Sorry.” He snapped out and stormed out of the office. Before the office door closed they saw him leave the diner, slamming the door behind him. 

“Hm, doesn’t look like he paid for his meal.” The manager said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’m so sorry for this ma’am… I don’t know what to say... you can take that out of my paycheck.” Feuilly told her. Bahorel opened his mouth to protest but Feuilly caught his hand in his own and squeezed. 

“What? Oh no Hon, that’s not what I was getting at. Although if your boyfriend can avoid assaulting my customers, I would appreciate that. What I meant was, now I can call in a complaint to the police department.” She smiled cheerfully. “It helps to give free coffee to cops.” 

“You are a goddess.” Bahorel sighed in amazement. She chuckled softly. 

“Thank you Dear, I’m going to call this in now, Feuilly I believe your shift ended ten minutes ago, I’m not keeping you for overtime. Head on home. I’m very sorry this happened.” She said gently. Feuilly nodded quietly and thanked her. He headed out of the office with Bahorel and headed to the back to grab his belongings. Bahorel waited outside the door. Feuilly sat down for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand, squeezing tightly, his short nails biting into the skin there. He breathed heavily for a few moments then let go of his wrist, grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, then his bag, before heading out of the room. Bahorel followed him out of the diner and pulled him to a stop once they went around the corner. 

“Babe, talk to me. Are you alright?” Bahorel asked gently. Feuilly gave him a small nod. 

“We have a meeting tonight… we should probably head over there…” Feuilly said quietly. Bahorel sighed heavily. 

“Okay. If you want to go then we’ll go. But no one will blame you if you just want to go home. This has been a stressful day.” Bahorel told him. “Plus we still need to talk about last night.” 

“I want to go to the meeting.” Feuilly said and shuffled closer to Bahorel who opened his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Feuilly relaxed against his chest and took a few deep calming breaths. 

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Bahorel said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He wrapped an arm around Feuilly’s shoulders and led him to the Musain. Feuilly sat himself down while Bahorel went to get them beers. Jehan immediately made their way over to Feuilly, noticing the oddly tense way he was holding himself, and sat down beside him. Jehan pulled a flower out from their braid and tucked it into the pocket of Feuilly’s jacket. They pressed a kiss to Feuilly’s cheek and smiled brightly. Feuilly smiled slightly in response and thanked them quietly. Jehan got up and made their way back to their table with Bossuet, Joly, and Grantaire. Enjolras started the meeting just as Bahorel came back to sit down. He passed Feuilly a beer and took a long drag of his own. Feuilly leaned into his side and watched Enjolras’s speech. He slid his beer over to Bahorel after Bahorel had finished his own. The meeting came to a close and Enjolras made his way over to ask Feuilly’s opinion on the meeting. Feuilly talked with him for a few minutes before excusing himself. Bahorel followed him out of the café in confusion. 

“Feuilly where are you going?” Bahorel asked. 

“I have a job interview in an hour. Gunna go change for it.” Feuilly told him. 

“Another job interview? You already have 3 jobs. Which one are you leaving?” Bahorel asked in disbelief. 

“I’m not leaving any of them. Since I have some nights free I figured I could take another job.” Feuilly told him quietly. 

“Feuilly… this is ridiculous… you don’t need to get a fourth job. I know you don’t like feeling like you owe me anything but honestly, there is no reason for you to be paying for rent. Or hell even food, I eat four times as much as you do. I have more than enough money. If you want to be working then save your money, or spend it on something you like, but don’t go out and get a fourth job when you’re already stretched too thin. What kind of job is it anyway?” Bahorel asked in frustration. 

“At a club, bartending.” Feuilly mumbled. 

“A club. Where more shady guys can harass you?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly sighed quietly. 

“You don’t understand… even if you don’t feel like we need it, we do need money. I have the time so I should get another job if I can.” Feuilly said. 

“Babe… Let’s just go home. We can talk about this there…” Bahorel sighed. Feuilly nodded quietly and they walked back to their apartment in silence. Feuilly immediately went into the bedroom and changed into a fresh outfit for his interview. He came out and found Bahorel on the couch. Bahorel muted the TV when he saw him come in. 

“Come sit down.” Bahorel told him tiredly. Feuilly slowly went over and did so, sitting beside Bahorel. 

“Feuilly, you work yourself way too hard. You can’t spend every single minute working. You need some time to rest.” Bahorel said firmly, “Hey, look at me.” He said and Feuilly glanced up from under the brim of his hat. 

“I’m not going to order you not to do this but I really want you to think about yourself.” Bahorel sighed. Feuilly nodded shallowly and was silent for a long moment. 

“I want to go to the interview…” Feuilly said quietly. Bahorel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Okay. I’ll walk you there.” Bahorel said and got up, holding out a hand to help Feuilly up. They left the apartment and walked in silence to a bar nearby. Bahorel looked it over, from the outside it as clean and well maintained, not too many shade characters were to be seen. Feuilly headed inside and Bahorel followed. Bahorel seated himself at the bar while Feuilly headed back to the manager’s office. Bahorel had gone through two beers and was nursing his third when Feuilly finally came back out. He sat down beside Bahorel who glanced over. 

“So, how’d it go?” Bahorel asked. 

“Okay I think… I want to go home now…” Feuilly mumbled. Bahorel nodded and payed for his drinks before getting up. They walked out of the bar and a few streets later, Feuilly cautiously slipped hand into Bahorel’s who gave it a small squeeze. Feuilly relaxed slightly and the silent walk home was less uncomfortable than before. Once back in their apartment Bahorel brought them over to the bedroom and sat down. 

“You should take off your binder… you’ve been wearing it all day.” He said softly. Feuilly nodded slightly and turned away, unbuttoning his shirt and putting it aside. Bahorel watched him as he fought his way out of the binder. Once it was off and put away Feuilly quickly pulled on a night shirt. He shuffled over to the bed and sat down beside Bahorel, leaning into his side. Bahorel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” Bahorel sighed and Feuilly nodded shallowly in agreement. 

“Let’s start with last night. You can’t shut me out if something is wrong. We need to talk about it. So can you tell me what made you so upset?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly was quiet for a long time before finally speaking. 

“I… I don’t really know… It happens sometimes, not always…” Feuilly started, “And it did feel good… you didn’t do anything wrong… just… sometimes when I touch myself…” Feuilly trailed off, hands twisting anxiously at the bottom of his shirt. 

“Babe?” Bahorel urged him to continue. Feuilly shook his head and hid his face in Bahorel’s chest. 

“Can we do a scene…?” Feuilly asked quietly. Bahorel ran a hand through his hair lightly and pulled Feuilly up onto his lap. 

“Not right now Baby, first we need to talk about this. Then maybe afterwards we can do a scene.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly curled up into Bahorel’s chest. 

“Sometimes when I touch myself or we do stuff… I hate myself afterwards… I don’t know why, you don’t do anything wrong, it doesn’t happen every time, and I like it while we do it… but afterwards… I just feel horrible… just wrong and sick and dirty…” Feuilly said quietly. Bahorel frowned in concern and hugged him tightly. 

“It doesn’t happen a lot and… I get over it… so… it’s not that big of a deal…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Feuilly if we do something that makes you feel that upset then we have to do something about it.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly shook his head. 

“It’s nothing that we do that triggers it… it just happens sometimes… I don’t want us to change anything.” Feuilly told him firmly. 

“Then tell me what I can do to help you feel better.” Bahorel said. 

“You did good… I just kind of want some space to clean myself up, but after that cuddling is good.” Feuilly told him and Bahorel kissed the top of his head. 

“Okay Baby. If anything changes though, tell me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly nodded shallowly. 

“So we still need to talk about you getting a fourth job too.” Bahorel reminded him. 

“The bar is going to be paying better… if I took it I could quit at the garage…” Feuilly said quietly. Bahorel nodded. 

“That’s good. That would mean you’ll work more nights but have more days off right?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded. 

“I still don’t like you working that much but if you quit the garage then I won’t fight you about this.” Bahorel told him, “Plus I guess if you work in a bar the rest of us can come keep you company.” Bahorel smirked lightly. Feuilly smiled slightly in amusement. 

“Is there anything else we need to talk about?” Bahorel asked, running a hand through Feuilly’s hair. Feuilly went unusually still and quiet. “Babe?” Feuilly was silent for another minute before reaching down to pull up the edge of his shirt, exposing the side of his hip where fresh red lines scarred the flesh. 

“Oh Baby Boy…” Bahorel sighed softly. “Thank you for telling me about this. When did you do this?” Bahorel asked. 

“Before the interview…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Let’s clean these up.” Bahorel said and picked Feuilly up from his lap and carried him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the counter and took out the first aid kit. Feuilly pushed his boxers down and out of the way while he waited. Bahorel carefully rubbed an antibacterial ointment over the cuts, grateful to see that none of them were bleeding, and then taped several layers of gauze over the area. 

“I’m sorry…” Feuilly whispered. Bahorel kissed his forehead softly. 

“Don’t apologize Babe. But you know you should have told someone about it if you were feeling the urge to hurt yourself.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded. Bahorel sighed softly and stroked his hair. 

“Sir… can we have a scene?” Feuilly asked quietly. Bahorel frowned slightly. 

“I don’t know Baby, you’ve had a really long day already.” Bahorel said.

“I really want one… and a punishment Sir.” Feuilly told him. 

“Alright. But remember to use your safeword if you feel like you need to. But this won’t be a punishment for you hurting yourself. You don’t get punished for that, remember? It will just be to help you relax and submit okay Pet?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly nodded eagerly and hopped off of the counter. 

“Okay Pet, I’m going to get your collar and I want you to leave all your clothes here then go to the kitchen and make us a snack. Something small and easy to eat.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded, relaxing as he fell into the right mindspace. Feuilly went out to the kitchen and Bahorel headed to their bedroom. Feuilly grabbed a couple different fruits from the fridge and started cutting them up into bite sized pieces. Bahorel took out the collar, leather restraints, ball gag, and several other items from the toy box, getting everything ready for the scene.


	3. More Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one got a little out of hand, but hopefully it's still enjoyable!  
> Again, no beta, only quick lazy read through for major mistakes, if you actually look closely everything might not match up perfectly but I am writing this under the impression that it is just a good dirty smut filled story for the sake of being smutty.  
> Everything Feuilly and Bahorel do is completely consensual even if they do not verbally discuss their actions.  
> This chapter involves spanking as a punishment within a BDSM relationship, so just a quick warning there in case you haven't guessed it.  
> The watersports got a little more intense than I intended it to (not sorry at all) so if that isn't your cup of tea I suggest just skimming over most of the shower scene even if that is where the actual sex occurs.  
> This chapter also contains discussion of a sexual fantasy that could possibly spin off into its own story if people are interested.

Feuilly brought the plate of fruit into the living room and sat it down on the table in front of the couch. Bahorel met him there a moment later and Feuilly dropped to his knees in front of Bahorel immediately, eyes low. Bahorel smiled to himself, knowing Feuilly couldn’t see it, and ran a hand through the curls. He took the collar and fastened it around Feuilly’s neck. He tapped Feuilly’s shoulder and the boy raised his arms up immediately. Bahorel fasted the leather cuffs around Feuilly’s wrists but left them separated. He pushed down on the hands and Feuilly let them drop back by his sides. He sat down on the couch and laid out a paddle, crop, and the ball gag within view of Feuilly. 

“You pick what you want me to use Babe. Paddle, crop, or my hand? I want you to stay quiet during the punishment and if you can’t do it yourself then we’ll use the gag.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly thought it over briefly and pointed out the paddle to Bahorel. 

“Good choice.” Bahorel nodded. “Come up here and lay over my lap.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly did so quickly. Bahorel took Feuilly’s hands and hooked the wrist cuffs together behind his back. He picked up the paddle and rubbed his free hand over Feuilly’s bottom lightly. 

“Remember your safeword? Use it if you need to because I’m not stopping for any other words okay?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded eagerly. “Good Boy.” He murmured. He rested the paddle against Feuilly’s bottom lightly for a minute, until Feuilly began to squirm, then he raised it up and brought it back down with a sharp slap that echoed around the room. Feuilly gasped quietly, arching his back and pushing back into the sting. Bahorel repeated the action five more times in quick succession, Feuilly crying out by the end of it. Bahorel smirked lightly and rubbed over the already flushed skin with the paddle. 

“Quiet, remember?” Bahorel told him. Feuilly closed his mouth with an audible click. Bahorel brought his arm back further and made the next three slaps harder than before. He admired the way the tanned skin whitened then filled with color, darkening with each hit. Feuilly panted heavily, teeth digging into his lower lip, and he tried to subtly rock himself against Bahorel’s thigh, eager to get some sort of friction on his clit from the roughness of Bahorel’s jeans. Bahorel brought his free hand over to tangle in Feuilly’s ginger curls, tugging sharply until the man stilled. He kept the hand there, holding Feuilly’s head bent slightly back. The next few slaps were softer and slower, drawing them out for long moments. Moving between Feuilly’s ass and the tops of his thighs. Feuilly whined in frustration. 

“Sir… please!” Feuilly gasped out. Bahorel clicked his tongue chidingly. 

“What happened to being quiet Baby?” Bahorel said sternly. “You need to start following orders. I know you can be a good boy when you want to, so show me that.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly nodded and pressed his cheek into the couch cushion, looking up at Bahorel with wide eager eyes. Bahorel moved his hand from Feuilly’s hair and rested it on the small of his back. 

“Ten more Baby.” Bahorel told him and counted down with each slap. Starting out hard and gradually increasing the force of the slaps until Feuilly was rocking across his lap with each hit, trying to cry out but the sounds getting caught in his throat. By the last three slaps Bahorel could tell that the flesh would bruise. The edges of the red marks were raised in thin welts, if the wood had been cut with straight edges instead of rounded, the welts would likely have broken the skin. 

“Two...” the slap came fast and short, stinging to the point of numbness that made tears spring to Feuilly’s eyes. “One.” Bahorel finished with the last slap, low enough below his cheeks that the bottom of the paddle hit Feuilly’s lower lips. Feuilly turned his face into the cushion and screamed, the noise breaking off into a sob. The small gush of fluid that wet Bahorel’s thigh reassured him that Feuilly still had enjoyed the punishment. Feuilly sobbed into the cushion, gasping wetly and shoulders shaking. Bahorel sat the paddle aside and rubbed a hand over the hot red skin soothingly. Feuilly jerked under the touch then pushed back into it. 

“Shh, oh my precious boy, you were so good for me. The punishment is over now.” Bahorel whispered soothingly. “You’re so good, so pretty for me. You took that spanking so well, and you listened to me, my sweet baby.” Bahorel cooed. Feuilly’s sobbing got quieter but his shoulders still shook heavily with his shaky breathing. 

“I’m going to sit you up on my lap okay Baby? We’ll clean you up, relax, have a snack, and then have some more fun. Does that sound good?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly sniffled loudly and nodded. Bahorel gently maneuvered Feuilly up into a sitting position, straddling Bahorel’s spread legs so there so no pressure on his bottom. Bahorel got a damp washcloth from the items he brought from the bedroom and gently dabbed the tears away from Feuilly’s cheeks. He wiped his nose and made sure his face was nice and clean before putting the cloth aside. He kissed Feuilly’s forehead gently, mumbling praises the whole time.

“You were so good for me Baby. So good.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly’s already flushed cheeks darkened more. 

“Thank you for the spanking Master.” Feuilly said quietly. 

“You’re welcome Babe.” Bahorel said with a smile, he ran his hands over Feuilly’s back soothingly, pulling him down so Feuilly’s head rested in the crook of his neck. With every breath Feuilly’s bare chest filled and pushed up against Bahorel’s shirt. Bahorel kept one hand rubbing over Feuilly’s back soothingly while the other slipped down between them. Feuilly gasped in surprise at the first brush against his clit and moaned softly as Bahorel rolled his fingers over it lightly. Feuilly pressed his face into Bahorel’s neck and whimpered softly. 

“Good?” Bahorel checked in. Feuilly nodded quickly. 

“Yes, yes, yes, good, very good.” Feuilly babbled out in a long stream. He rocked his hips shallowly, encouraging Bahorel to keep going. Bahorel shifted his hand so he could slip two fingers up into Feuilly’s heat while his thumb continued to rub against his clit. Bahorel hummed in appreciation at the warmth. 

“Sore Baby?” Bahorel asked, pumping his fingers slowly and spreading them apart. Feuilly moaned and nodded. 

“Yes Sir.” He panted softly and moaned. “Very sore.” Feuilly moaned out and rocked on the fingers inside him eagerly. Bahorel added a third finger to the already tight hole and curled them towards Feuilly’s stomach, searching for his g-spot. Feuilly’s back arched and he pressed down harder on Bahorel’s hand, fingers grasping at Bahorel’s shoulders tightly when the larger man started pressing against the area. He choked out a moan as Bahorel teasingly pressed against the spot, let off, then reapplied pressure. Bahorel brushed his thumb over Feuilly’s clit quickly in small circles and Feuilly’s breath quickened. 

With the way Feuilly was arched back it was easy for Bahorel to lean forward and start kissing at his chest. He kissed over his breasts, sucking red bruises onto the tender skin, then moved down to his nipples. He sucked on them gently and nipped at the small tight buds. Feuilly moaned breathlessly and enjoyed the different sensations, the rapid switch between gentle licks and kisses and rough bruising bites at his chest, and the steady pulsing warmth down below. He whimpered as Bahorel’s thumb started brushing against his clit just right, making his entrance contract tightly around Bahorel’s fingers with erratic gushes of slick, Bahorel’s jeans and the blanket over the couch growing damp and filling the room with the heady scent of his sex. Feuilly tensed up suddenly and tried to pull away from the couch. 

“Oh! Ooh! No, too much!” Feuilly gasped out. Bahorel hummed softly but didn’t stop the motions of his hand, pumping his fingers in rapidly. 

“Gunna come Baby?” Bahorel asked. 

“N-no!” Feuilly squirmed on his lap, “I don’t think- I need- bathroom!” Feuilly gasped out. Bahorel hummed in interest but didn’t slow his hand. 

“Then you better hold back just in case huh Baby? Don’t come yet. We don’t want to make a mess on the couch.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly whined anxiously and Bahorel lessened the pressure on Feuilly’s clit. “You can do it Baby. Wait to come, just enjoy.” Bahorel told him with a smirk. Feuilly whimpered, hips shifting in an attempt to lessen the urge to wet himself. Bahorel took pity on him and slipped his fingers out, glancing at his hand and admiring the slick that coated them. Feuilly sobbed softly at the loss of attention to his hole, feeling it fluttering around nothing desperately. 

Bahorel brought the hand up into view of Feuilly and licked over his palm and index finger, tasting the clear liquid. He hummed in pleasure at the taste and held it up to Feuilly’s mouth. The boy was still squirming, trying to press his legs together but couldn’t because of the way he was trapped on either side of Bahorel’s thighs. Bahorel rubbed a slick finger over Feuilly’s lower lip and the boy’s tongue immediately darted out to taste it. He opened his mouth slightly and let Bahorel slip two fingers inside, licking and sucking at them eagerly, grateful for something to take his mind off the pulsing from his bladder. 

Bahorel sat back and watched Feuilly’s mouth happily. The swollen red lips closed tightly around his thick fingers, cheeks hollowing with each suck, and making obscene slurping sounds. 

“Fuck Baby. So gorgeous. I’d love to show you off one day. Let someone else see just how good you are for me. So sweet and pliant. Dripping wet and needy.” Bahorel said, voice low and rough. Feuilly’s face flushed with heat and the loud slurps slowed into shy sucking. 

“No, I like having you all to myself for now Baby. I don’t think I could let some stranger touch you. Or have other people see just how sexy you are. They might try and steal you away from me.” Bahorel hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe I should just do something subtle, fill you up with my cum then put a big plug in you, have you go out in public like that. Walking around all day knowing that I’m inside you, the thick toy that I put there keeping you all open and ready for me at any time. You wouldn’t need prep or anything. Slick and gaping for me all the time, just like you want.” 

“Yes, please Sir, yes, want that.” Feuilly gasped and moaned, pulling off of his fingers to lick lightly over Bahorel’s wrist where his slick had dripped down. “Want you in me, using me whenever you want. Want to be open and ready for you anywhere and anytime. Want to go around all plugged up.” Feuilly moaned.

“You could start your day of work filled with my hot cum, the plug still stretching you out, feeling it every time you take a step. You would talk with people at the diner or at the bar, all those dirty old men who think they have a chance with you, knowing you belong to me. Seeing it every time you move that you are plugged up and claimed by someone else.” Bahorel said lowly. 

“And then at the end of the day we could walk to the Musain and you would have to sit on your pretty little bruised ass, plug filling up your cunt, and sit through the whole meeting. Maybe our friends would notice? Maybe they’d see how pretty and perfectly mine you are. Or maybe they’d have no idea. Jehan might come over and sit on your lap. Joly would see your pretty flushed cheeks and worry you were sick, draw everyone’s attention to you and you’d have to come up with some excuse. Enjolras would want to go over the plans for the rally with you. Have a whole conversation without ever knowing how dirty and perfect you are.” Bahorel said, free hand squeezing Feuilly’s bruised bottom lightly. Feuilly yelped softly and then moaned at the ache. He felt himself dripping on the crotch of Bahorel’s jeans and moaned again, rocking his hips lightly to grind against the denim. Bahorel took his hand away from Feuilly’s mouth and cleaned it up with another one of the damp towels he had brought. 

“I guess we’ll have to try that someday huh Babe? See how many weeks it’ll take our angelic leader to figure out why you’re always squirming in your seat like a toddler who just wet their pants.” Bahorel smirked lightly. Feuilly moaned at the thought and ground himself down harder. “Maybe we’ll even invest in inflatable plugs or vibrating ones.” Bahorel said and Feuilly nodded eagerly. Bahorel kissed his forehead. 

“Okay Baby, let’s get you all set up and then we’ll have a snack and relax some.” Bahorel said. Feuilly nodded, slowing the rolling of his hips and sitting back for Bahorel to move him as needed. “I’m going to lay you down for a minute on your tummy while I bring you back some water.” Feuilly whined softly at that but Bahorel continued as if he didn’t hear. “Then I’ll come back, you’ll drink some of that water so you don’t get dehydrated, and I’ll sit you down on my cock while we eat our snack and watch a movie. All you need to do is sit there and keep my cock warm for me.” Bahorel said cheerfully. Feuilly moaned at the thought and nodded. Bahorel kissed his forehead and lifted him off of his lap with ease, laying him down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and filled a large glass with water. He stuck a blue bendy straw in it and carried it back to the living room. Feuilly hadn’t moved from his spot and watched Bahorel come in. Bahorel sat the glass down and knelt beside the couch, he unclipped the wrist restraints from each other and carefully moved his arms back down by his sides. He rubbed at Feuilly’s shoulders and upper arms. 

“Everything feel okay? Not too sore, too numb?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly hummed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage. 

“Feel okay.” Feuilly repeated happily. 

“Good boy.” Bahorel smiled and stood up, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, pulling his cock and balls out but left his pants on. He stroked himself a few times, looking over Feuilly’s body, admiring the slowly deepening bruises and tanned freckle covered skin. Once Bahorel was fully hard he picked Feuilly up and cradled him in his arms with ease, sitting down first and then sitting Feuilly on his legs. The boy yelped when his ass came in contact with the rough denim. Bahorel kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned them forward slightly and picked up the glass of water. 

“Drink.” He told Feuilly who squirmed a bit, pressing his legs closer together but obediently took the straw and drank a few small sips of water. “More than that Babe. Drink about half of this then we’ll move on.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly looked over his shoulder pleadingly but Bahorel didn’t waver. Feuilly took a deep breath and went back to the straw, taking several long gulps of water until he could feel his stomach fill up enough that it would probably make an audible swishing noise if he moved too fast. He turned his head away from the cup, the sudden fullness in his stomach pressing against his bladder even more. 

“Alright, that’s good. Following orders so well for me.” Bahorel cooed. “Such a good boy.” Feuilly squirmed and blushed in pleasure. 

“Okay Baby, do you want me to use a condom or are your pills enough?” Bahorel asked. 

“They’re enough. Want you. All of you.” Feuilly moaned. Bahorel pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades and nodded. 

“I’m going to line myself up, you sit yourself down on me okay?” Bahorel told him. Feuilly nodded and moaned in anticipation. Bahorel kept one hand steadying Feuilly’s hips and the other held himself at the base. He slid himself along Feuilly’s slit then pressed until he felt the slight give that signaled he found the entrance. “Whenever you’re ready Babe.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly immediately started lowering himself. He moaned as he felt Bahorel finally stretching him open. The mild aching burn added to the warmth and tightness, making Feuilly toss his head back and moan louder. He kept a steady pace sinking down on the long thick cock until his bottom touched Bahorel’s lap. The sudden pain made him pull back up but Bahorel clucked his tongue chidingly and tugged him back down lightly. 

“No Baby. Sit down.” He said sternly. Feuilly bit his lower lip and nodded, lowering himself down again. He flinched at the pain but focused on the thickness filling him, stretching him open wide enough that it ached in a way that made Feuilly long for Bahorel to be pounding into him. Bahorel placed his hands on Feuilly’s hips to keep him from moving. 

“Mm, nice and hot inside.” Bahorel sighed, “You feel so good Babe, all soft and warm, always open so prettily for me. Soaking wet and always so eager for a cock to fill you up. Sweet and tight, so hot and slippery.” Bahorel moaned, rubbing his thumbs over Feuilly’s hipbones lightly. Bahorel leaned forward to pick up the plate of fruits and Feuilly moaned at the change in angle. Bahorel sat the plate down beside them and reached around Feuilly to clip his wrist cuffs together again, this time in front of him. He sat back and pulled Feuilly with him so he was reclined against his chest. Feuilly choked out a whimper at both the added pressure on his sore bottom and at the way the tip of Bahorel’s cock pressed against his walls in a perfect way. Bahorel ran his hands soothingly over Feuilly’s thighs and stomach for a few minutes. Once Feuilly had settled down and relaxed, Bahorel grabbed the remote and passed it to Feuilly to pick what they would watch while he grabbed the food. 

Feuilly settled on a show they both liked and sat the remote aside. Bahorel picked up a cube of fruit and held it up to Feuilly’s mouth. The boy blushed and hesitated but obediently opened his mouth and let Bahorel feed him. Bahorel alternated between feeding himself and Feuilly until the boy started turning his head away from the food. 

“No more…” Feuilly said quietly. Bahorel looked at how much they had eaten and frowned to himself. 

“Few more bites Baby. Then you can take a break. Bahorel told him. Feuilly shifted unhappily, gasping when he felt the angle inside him shift. Bahorel rubbed his free hand over Feuilly’s flat stomach lightly, pressing down softly just above his groin. Feuilly gasped sharply and pressed his legs together. He moaned quietly at the way the pressure on his bladder simulated the urge to orgasm. Bahorel let off of the pressure and brought another bite of food up to Feuilly’s mouth until he accepted it.

“There’s my good boy.” Bahorel hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Feuilly’s temple. He fed Feuilly a few more bites and let off before Feuilly got too overwhelmed. He sat the rest of the food aside and relaxed back against the couch, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Feuilly’s waist. Feuilly laid back against his chest and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Bahorel filling him so completely. 

Bahorel ran one hand over Feuilly’s stomach lightly, tracing the skin over where he knew he was inside of Feuilly’s tiny body, the significant length was definitely deep inside of him. Feuilly shifted his hips subtly, clenching his hole around Bahorel briefly, as if trying to milk him without moving the rest of his body. Bahorel pinched his side lightly. 

“Nuh uh Baby. Good little cockwarmers don’t try and tease their owners.” Bahorel told him offhandedly. Feuilly let out a small whimper and looked over his shoulder. He stuck out his lower lip slightly and deliberately widened his eyes. Bahorel chuckled softy. 

“Fuck Baby Boy, no wonder you always get in trouble. What do you want? Want me to start fucking you? Using you like the little toy you are? Come inside of you and finally let you get that release?” Bahorel hummed thoughtfully, his right hand sliding between Feuilly’s legs to trace the slippery smooth rim that was wrapped so tightly around him. 

“S-sir… if I come… I might…” Feuilly whined softly, clenching himself around Bahorel again anxiously. 

“Do you want to move to the bathroom then Baby?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded shyly. Bahorel hummed softly. “I think we can turn you around first.” Bahorel decided and lifted Feuilly up off of him. The slick sound as Bahorel pulled out made him moan, immediately missing the heat and tightness of Feuilly. Feuilly gasped in surprise, hands darting down to cover his crotch, fingers slipping through his slick juices as he tried to physically restrain the urge to let go right there on the couch and over Bahorel’s lap. Bahorel paid his struggle no mind and easily lifted Feuilly up and spun him around so they were face to face. Bahorel managed to maintain a relaxed and casual face while Feuilly already looked wrecked. 

Ginger curls mussed and wild, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed, and eyes half lidded. Bahorel reached down and pulled Feuilly’s hands away from his crotch, he lined himself up and lowered Feuilly down on himself again. The boy let out small breathless gasps, whimpering as small trails of tears slid down his cheeks. 

“Okay Baby?” Bahorel asked gently once Feuilly was seated on his cock again. Feuilly nodded quickly. 

“Very okay. It’s just a lot.” Feuilly panted out softly, burying his face in Bahorel’s neck. Bahorel smiled lightly and kissed the top of his head. He brought Feuilly’s joined hands up and over so that they were hooked around Bahorel’s neck. 

“We’re gunna get up now and I’m going to carry you to the bathroom alright?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly took a deep breath to prepare himself and nodded. “You know how weird it might feel. Brace yourself.” Bahorel advised. Feuilly nodded and opened his mouth slightly, sucking on a spot between Bahorel’s neck and shoulder to distract himself. Bahorel placed one arm under Feuilly’s bruised ass and the other cradled his back. Bahorel shuffled them closer to the edge, Feuilly gasping and shuddering with each movement. Bahorel gave Feuilly a light squeeze to warn him and then carefully stood up. Feuilly groaned loudly and bit down at the spot on Bahorel’s neck sharply. Bahorel felt the base of himself slip out slightly with the new angle, Feuilly wrapped his legs around Bahorel’s waist, pressing them tighter together. Once he was sure that they would stay connected, he started making his way towards the bathroom. 

Every bouncing step made Feuilly spasm around him, slick dripping down Bahorel’s length with each slight push in and out. Feuilly moaned loudly, no longer caring about any neighbors who might hear, his whole mind focused on where they were connected and how good it felt to finally have Bahorel moving inside of him. Bahorel moved into the combined bath/shower area, having to take high steps to get over the edge of the tub. Feuilly cried out as he felt a quick spurt of liquid leave his body, trickling down between them before he could clamp off the flow. Bahorel moaned softly and squeezed Feuilly’s bruised ass in his large hands. He pressed Feuilly’s back against one of the shower walls and made sure he had him up securely before moving. He held Feuilly’s hips tightly and pulled back out of Feuilly, when the boy didn’t slide down the wall he felt confident enough to start pounding into him. 

He rocked in slowly a few times to get used to the new angle and then started speeding up. Feuilly gasped sharply with each thrust, pussy spasming around Bahorel, clamping down around him like it didn’t want him to ever pull out. Bahorel shifted the angle a bit so that Feuilly felt every thrust against both his g-spot and the way they pressed together put pressure on his clit. Feuilly gasped frantically, hands grasping at Bahorel’s back and muffling a sobbing yell into his chest as he came. Slick spraying against Bahorel’s groin, followed almost immediately by a rush of urine. Bahorel moaned at the sudden, almost overwhelming, heat that spread between them. His pace stuttered slightly at the added clenching and spasming of Feuilly’s hole, so tight it was difficult to move for a few moments until the orgasm slowed and Bahorel could resume his ruthless pace. Pounding into Feuilly roughly, the heavy thuds of their bodies hitting the shower wall, and slick squelching sounds echoed through the small bathroom.

“Ah! So big! So fuck-good Master! Please more!” Feuilly moaned out, pushing back into every thrust. Bahorel kept thrusting into him roughly with long rapid strokes, Feuilly still at the edge, tipped over quickly and came for a second time. He cried out as he felt himself squirting again all over Bahorel who moaned. Bahorel’s jeans and tee-shirt both getting soaked with his juices.

Bahorel was close behind and after a few more thrusts that shook Feuilly’s entire body, he pressed up as deep inside as he could and came. Feuilly moaned as he felt the hot spurts fill him up, the occasional twitches told him that Bahorel wasn’t anywhere near done. Bahorel let himself relax and piss inside of Feuilly who threw his head back and moaned loudly at the unending stream of burning heat that filled him. Bahorel rocked into him lazily, dragging out the sensations as long as he could, feeling a fraction of the liquid dripping out of Feuilly’s entrance and down his thighs. Feuilly’s sex clamped down around Bahorel tightly, keeping the majority of fluid inside of him. 

“N-need moreee!” Feuilly whimpered out, grinding against Bahorel slightly and yelped when Bahorel took one hand away from the support holding him up to rub over his clit. He twisted it lightly in a tiny jacking off motion over the erect bud. Feuilly sobbed in pleasure, whole body trembling as he came for the third time in the past half hour. Bahorel kept up the motions until Feuilly started squirming away from them. Whole body still shaking, flushed, and burning hot, overstimulated in the best way. Despite the tight tremors that rocked Feuilly’s body and the way he was still clamped tightly around Bahorel, he was pliant and soft. Bahorel panted softly and admired how completely debauched Feuilly looked, sated, and a little sleepy. Overall, he looked well-fucked. Just the way Bahorel liked him. Bahorel slowly moved them down into a sitting position, getting too tired to hold them up. Feuilly whimpered weakly at the movement inside of him, weakly trying to keep himself clamped tightly shut so that none of the warmth escaped, even as Bahorel softened inside of him. 

Bahorel ran a hand through Feuilly’s sweaty curls and traced over his swollen red lips lightly, Feuilly’s eyes drifted closed and he opened his mouth slightly. He sucked softly on the digit at his lips and humped himself lazily over Bahorel’s lap. Just enjoying the slight ache and sparks of pleasure it left behind. Bahorel rubbed his other hand over Feuilly’s stomach lightly, admiring the slightly distended feel of it. Full of cum and piss and Bahorel himself. Feuilly whimpered pitifully when Bahorel pressed lightly on his stomach and brought his arms up from around Bahorel’s neck, bringing them down to feel himself where they connected. His fingers came away dripping wet and he moaned softly. 

“Fuck, so beautiful Baby.” Bahorel sighed and squeezed his hips lightly. “You were so good for me. My perfect little boy.” Bahorel praised, Feuilly flushed under the attention, looking down shyly. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and then I’ll rub some cream on your bottom to help it feel better, and we can watch cartoons until we fall asleep.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly nodded and Bahorel sat up a bit, slowly lifting Feuilly up off of him. Feuilly tried to keep his body closed but his muscles were too well used and fucked out to clamp down with nothing there. A heavy rush of fluid spilled down between them and Feuilly moaned lowly at the feeling of it leaving his body. Bahorel gave him a minute and rubbed Feuilly’s stomach softly, making sure it all made its way out of the small boy. Feuilly scooted back a bit and knelt there, holding his wrists up for Bahorel to undo the cuffs. He unbuckled them and sat them outside of the tub along with Feuilly's collar. Bahorel stood up afterwards and undressed, tossing his slick stained clothes into the hamper before he turned on the water, spraying away the evidence first and rinsed them both off briefly with warm water before plugging the tub and starting to fill it with steamy water. 

Bahorel laid down in the large tub, stretching out lightly and Feuilly crawled the short distance over to him. He laid down on top of Bahorel and closed his eyes. Bahorel rubbed broad strokes over his back and over his bruised bottom. Bahorel looked over the freckled planes of Feuilly’s back to his burning red bottom, darkened to a deep purple, almost black, in some places. Feuilly whimpered softly but pushed up into the stinging touches reverently. Bahorel stopped the water once the tub was filled high enough and he closed his eyes lightly, relaxing for a minute. 

When he opened his eyes again he was pleased to find Feuilly’s heat flushed face in front of him. The boy looked like a complete mess and Bahorel didn’t think he had ever been more in love.

Bahorel took his time and cleaned off the sweat from their activities, brushing over Feuilly’s tender and sensitive skin with a soft cloth and sweetly scented soap that just aided Feuilly on his mission in falling asleep. Once they were both clean Bahorel started draining out the water from the tub and carried Feuilly out carefully. He grabbed a ridiculously large and fluffy towel from the hook, a gift from Jehan, and bundled a sleepy Feuilly up in it. The boy didn’t protest and just nuzzled into the soft fabric. Bahorel wrapped a second towel around his own waist and led Feuilly back to the bedroom. Feuilly sleepily reminded him to turn off the TV in the living room and Bahorel rolled his eyes lightly but went to turn it off quickly before returning to Feuilly’s side. 

He dried him off gently, taking extra care around his bruised bottom and nipples. Once they both were dry Bahorel laid Feuilly down on the bed, barely resisting the urge to swaddle the younger boy in a thick burrito blanket he could never escape from, and settled for finding the pain relieving lotion. He rubbed it over Feuilly’s bottom, applying it thickly and making sure not to miss any spots. Once that was done he cleaned up his hand and laid down beside Feuilly, pulling him up so he was half laying across Bahorel’s chest. Feuilly’s soft breasts pressed against Bahorel’s chest and he found himself gently tracing the curve of one side. Feuilly just hummed in content, eyes still closed and relaxed.

“Someday… wanna sleep with you in me… wake up and still be all open and ready…” Feuilly mumbled lazily. Bahorel ignored the way his cock jumped a bit and chuckled. 

“Baby I think after today you’ll be open and ready for me for quite a while.” Bahorel told him and reached down, prodding Feuilly’s swollen hole lightly. As he expected it was gaping open, fluttering weakly around his finger when he slipped just the tip inside. Feuilly moaned weakly and nodded against Bahorel’s neck. Bahorel removed his finger and wrapped his arms around Feuilly securely. 

“Go to sleep Baby.” He told him and Feuilly didn’t bother muffling his yawn, relaxing and dozing off with ease. Bahorel followed moments later, holding Feuilly close to himself protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, if there's anything you want me to write just leave me a comment and I'll try my best to do it! Kinks are oh so very welcome! (scat, vore, and vomit are my hard no limits, I'm ridiculously open to so many kinks and willing to write them)  
> (i also am not strictly bahorel/feuilly, I am open to writing other pairings too, and any number of partners involved)


End file.
